


Katorra Lessons

by SilhouetteofScribe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouetteofScribe/pseuds/SilhouetteofScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Amon threat, Korra visits the waterbending master for more training, but is taught far more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katorra Lessons

The air was freezing, but the winds blew colder. How anything could weather the brutal elements was a miraculous feat, something only possible for the native penguin seals and polar pigs. All was lost in the featureless whitewash of the snow spanning for miles and miles, even that being obscured by the unrelenting blizzards.

Korra stepped through these with the gait of a spring hike. When the frigid breeze pushed her back, she pushed harder. For every fleck of hail that threatened her, a tongue of flame whipped to melt it. Beneath this shield of writhing fire, the Avatar soldiered on, a young lady with an engagement too important to let the rage of the tundra impede her mission.

It was not until twilight that the Avatar reached the modest shack of leather and bone. She stepped to the tiny hut and reached for a long strip of leather serving as a door. It was barely larger than she was and a quarter of the size of the entire structure. But when she lifted the flap to step inside, the capacious interior opened up like magic. The multitiered abode was a magnificent sight, even compared to the richest of mansions Korra had visited in Republic City. Although the architecture and scale of the home was astonishing, it only took a moment for her to recognize the handiwork: it was all waterbending. She gasped, delighted that bending could so deftly outclass the best architects of the age.

Her gasp left no cloud in the air, however. None of her breath had any visible signs. It was much warmer inside – almost hot. She removed her cloak and hung it on a hook of ice – ice that was barely colder than she was. Korra smiled at the remarkable bending and fought the little voice in her head telling her to give it a lick. “Sifu Katara?” she called out. “You home?”

The old woman summoned by her words was not frail by anyone’s description. Sifu Katara was powerful, even in her later years. And though hunched over and grey, she still looked stocky enough to grapple with a platypus bear.

“Come in dear,” the old waterbender said. “I’ve been expecting you. Of course, I didn’t expect you this early.”

Korra shrugged. “It wasn’t far. I thought I’d save time and just book on through.” She gave her hair a shake and left it tossed carelessly. “I ran into a blizzard that scared my ride away, but he’ll be around any time soon.”

“My,” Sifu Katara chuckled, “to be young. It’s a good thing Republic City has you, Avatar Korra.” She turned to the wall and ran her hand along the side. A sliver came off, boiling hot and dumped into a cup of the unyielding ice.

Korra stuck out her tongue and gagged. “Sifu Katara, don’t call me that!” she said, a shiver in her spine. “I’m just Korra, okay?”

Katara handed Korra what was now a piping cup of tea. And though Korra tended to dislike teas, this one smelled incredible. “Then there’s no need for that Sifu foolishness either,” Katara rebuked her. “I should freeze your foot to your forehead, going on with pleasantries like that.” Korra sipped the tea, if for no other reason than to hide her giggling. “Why, I was there when you took the test of the Avatar. I may well be your oldest friend.”

“Right,” Korra amended. “Gran Gran.” She gulped the rest of the tea, hoping it would make the lingering cold disappear, then hissed out a plume of steam. “I came for more training. I want to be stronger.” Katara turned away from making a second cup to hear Korra’s plea. “Amon could have killed me if he wanted. The only reason my friends and I aren’t dead is because Amon just didn’t believe killing would solve anything. But I know he’s still out there. And if he isn’t coming for me, then someone else will – someone worse.” Korra’s eyes were narrowed, her head tipped down in solemn determination. It was an odd look for someone so willful and stubborn. “Help me. I beg you.”

When Korra raised her head again, she gasped in fright. The woman before her looked pale as the grave, like she was shocked by a ghost. “Gran Gran!” Korra exclaimed, rushing up to grasp her hand. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Korra already had a measure of water suspended to diagnose her ailment. Katara came to immediately though, looking up at her junior with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, it’s nothing more than the ramblings of a foolish crone,” the waterbending master said, her eyes on the floor. She raised herself back to a stand and attracted the sweat from her brow. “Pay it no mind, dear. Now, I’m sure we have a scroll or two that…”

Korra held Katara’s hand tightly. She waited until Katara’s gaze returned her way. Even in her late years, Katara still had beautiful blue eyes. Korra held her breath a moment. “Avatar Aang was your husband.” When Katara said nothing, Korra kept pressing. “I know. I met him.” Katara’s eyes filled with ghosts. “When I entered the Spirit World, I met with all of the previous Avatars. And I experienced their memory.”

Katara’s hand shot to her mouth. The woman before her looked so desperate, so lonely. “I can feel him inside you,” she said. “His energy, his determination…” Korra reached her hand for Katara’s chin. Not even thinking of what she was doing – or caring – she held her face in her hands and pulled her closer. The old woman’s skin was soft in her hands. Her hair was every bit as silky as Asami’s. And Katara’s lips … Her beautiful inviting lips.

“No,” said Katara. Her hand pushed Korra’s away. For a moment, the igloo was quiet. Korra could hear nothing but her racing heartbeat. She felt stupid. Korra didn’t even know what came over her. She watched Katara walk away, the bizarre familiar feeling in her heart still begging her to rush over to embrace her.

Katara stepped away slower, and then finally came to a stop at a font. She lifted a lid and water sprang up from it like a silver rainbow. The opalescent myriad of cool vibrant colors shimmered throughout the igloo. They radiated over Katara’s wrinkled face, filling the dark ridges of her aged complexion with light. Katara smiled and placed her hand in the water. As the glowing liquid ran over her hand, the dark crevasses filled. The skin tightened. What was once silvery flowing hair, was now a rich dark and shined with more life than Korra had seen. Even as beautiful as Korra had found Katara in her later years, which could have merely been the influence of a dirty old man possessing her fifth chakra, there was no part of Korra’s mind that debated the perfection of Katara in her prime. Her mouth hung open.

Katara’s skin was flawless. Dark, smooth, flowing like a cool stream from her toes to fingertips. Her firm body was toned and almost muscular. Legends told of Katara’s heroic battles and unbelievable power, but until Korra saw for herself, it seemed like a sort of fantasy. The young woman before Korra was dazzling. Katara stood before Korra, now miraculously aged only slightly older than herself. She looked up to her, almost ashamed, those blue eyes embarrassed to be so vulnerable.

Korra too was afraid of her feelings. But there was something so undeniable that made her want Katara. She could feel something long removed inside her reaching for something to complete her. But that was Aang, his desires. It was Korra herself who was in control of her body. And Korra wanted her every bit as much as Avatar Aang.

Korra rushed up to Katara, this time pulling her face fully into hers, joining their lips together like she had wanted for so long. They kissed, and then pulled each other in deeper. Korra could feel Katara’s hot breath escaping her. Katara moaned against her mouth, humming with the sigh of a contentedness that Korra could hardly imagine, but felt warming her heart as two lovers met again in a later life. As Katara raised her hands to embrace her, Korra felt her robes falling into her grip. What was once meant for a stocky octogenarian now had no hold on Katara’s sleek body.

Korra looked down. Katara’s robe had fallen completely open and was barely handing on at her sleeves. She was pressed hard against the naked body of the most gorgeous woman she had ever met. What had naturally began as a simple makeout session had become charged with an new energy. She held her breath. It was incredibly sexy, but Korra blushed and turned her face.

“Sifu Katara…” Korra began, stammering almost unintelligibly. “Your clothes! Your robe just-”

Katara bit her lip with a devilish smile that sent a shiver through Korra’s body. Before she knew what was happening, Katara’s hand was grasping her top and pulled it over her head in a single motion. Korra gasped out, the startling warmth of the room bathing her breasts and the temperature covering her upper body like Katara’s hungry eyes. She reached up to cover herself, but Katara’s hands held hers. She kissed Korra again, relaxing away any fears. Her kisses travelled from her mouth. Now her lips were on her neck. Korra had never felt something so incredible.

Korra embraced Katara tightly, crushing her chest to her own as Katara kissed below her jawline. Korra clawed at Katara’s back, feeling her tongue run over her neck. Her breath came in ragged gasps. Her legs weakened until Katara was nearly supporting the ecstatic girl hanging by her tight hold around her shoulders and back. For as beautiful as Korra was, she was so naïve. Katara smiled, remembering how she felt when Aang would do this to her. As exciting as it had been to her in Katara’s youth, Korra seemed to be enjoying it far more. The Avatar was gasping and panting, pulling at the falling robe with balled fists. She stopped kissing and licking to latch her lips to Korra’s soft skin, sucking hard above her collarbone. Korra spasmed, wriggling in her arms. Katara felt her robes tearing.

Now Katara was completely disrobed, only wearing two rags over her forearms and a pair of leggings. Korra’s leather skirt hung loosely at her hips, and the pants below those were held tight by a fine cord. Korra trembled in her arms, and Katara kissed her gently. She pulled away and let the torn material fall from her arms. Korra blushed harder and wrapped her arms over her belly. She was embarrassed, but in no way wanted to stop. Katara waited. She eyed Korra from head to toe, drinking in every inch of the young beauty. She forced herself to take a breath and stop pushing so quickly. Katara opened her arms, exposing her half naked body completely to Korra.

Korra stared. Katara’s body was astounding. Her skin and body were so tight, it was impossible to remember her real age. Her breasts were smaller than Korra’s but perky and smooth. Her bare skin almost shone in the dim light. Bolder now, perhaps by Katara’s gentle invitation, Korra unknotted the band at her waist. The watertribe clothing fell to the floor. Katara responded by sliding her thermal leggings down to her ankles. Now both were only clothed in matching blue panties. The two stepped out of their clothes as one. They pushed their burning bodies against one another. Korra kissed Katara, digging her fingers into her hair. Katara’s hair came undone and fell free. She felt Katara’s hands on her breast. She felt her fingers rubbing over her nipples.

Korra kissed Katara’s neck, mimicking what she had just learned. Katara giggled and moaned. She pulled her back to her face to kiss again. Korra moved her tongue against Katara’s, feeling waves of euphoria washing over her. It was so exciting and new – and naughty. She wondered why she had never tried it before. Her mind raced with possibilities and wonder. Korra barely realized what had happened as Katara’s fingers dipped into her underwear.

Korra only moaned and stood straighter. With everything that happened thus far, she wasn’t going to let anything stop her from fully exploring whatever lay ahead. She had come to learn from Katara, and she had found that the more she learned, the more her world changed. Katara’s hand slid between her legs, just beneath the thin wrappings. When her fingers came into contact with their destination, Korra went limp in Katara’s arms. She held her arms around Katara’s back and focused on Katara’s forefingers as they slowly massaged above her groin, moving down further, seeking her clitoris.

It was unlike anything Korra had ever experienced. Even fooling around with Mako the handful of times she dared to was nothing in comparison. She had rarely even acknowledged her own desires. The life of the Avatar was a constant struggle for her to be the best. Everything to her was combat and training. Boys had always come as an afterthought. And her own needs, those had always been a bother. Half the time she didn’t want to even acknowledge the fact she had any sexual organs, especially a vagina. The only time she had ever touched herself was accidental. And though it was fun, she had stopped before it got too far.

Not because it was wrong, she recalled. Korra just didn’t like thinking of it.

But as Katara’s fingertips kneaded her skin and moved closer and closer to her dripping opening, she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more. She took her own hand and wrapped it around Katara’s, and pushed it the rest of the way onto the place she needed it most. When Katara’s touch finally settled over her clitoris, she bit her lip. Her knees were weak like never before. Her body was spasming. Nothing about her looked dominant or powerful, but Korra didn’t care. She only wanted to share this moment with Katara and hoped she could make her as happy as she felt too.

While Katara continued moving her hand, Korra lifted her head to kiss Katara again, mashing their lips together. Katara’s open mouth was hot against hers and they made out with all abandon for decorum and cleanliness. Korra could feel saliva covering her face and neck. She kissed and sucked on Katara’s neck too. It was too good to stop. There was nothing to worry about.

Katara turned away for a moment. Her breath held for a moment and she breathed out, nearly whistling. Her hand rolled over nothing and Korra recognized the rhythm of the motion as waterbending. Her eyes flicked to the side. Just a few steps behind her was a bright formation of ice. The surface was flat and smooth. It was plenty wide for both of them. And when Korra stepped back to the newly crafted bed, the ice was as warm as Korra’s own flesh. She looked up to Katara. “You are incredible.”

“I’ll teach you,” Katara said. “Anything you want to know. The ice formations. Temperature control. Revitalizing.” Katara kept listing her abilities, each one of them more fascinating than the one before. As she did so, she knelt down. She pulled Korra’s panties to the side, whispering so quietly Korra couldn’t hear anything. Then her face pushed in between Korra’s legs.

It was like an explosion. Korra couldn’t sit still. The magic of Katara’s exploring tongue was a torturous pleasure. She felt as though every muscle in her body was seized tight but also relaxing at the same time. Her hair whipped around her as she thrashed. Her back arched up and she crested upwards, stretching her bare chest into the air. Katara’s hand reached up and took a firm hold on her right breast.

Korra grabbed the hand. She held it by the wrist. As the pleasure built up, she held it as the only tangible thing she knew anymore. It was like coming undone. The more Katara’s tongue moved in her, the less the world around her registered. Soon everything in the universe was just Katara’s hand on her heaving breast and the tongue on her vagina.

She screamed. Both of her hands wrapped around Katara’s head. For a second, she did nothing but grunt and squeeze Katara’s hair, like an animal. It was the single most amazing moment of her life.

Her breath returned to her. She caught her breath. Wiped her chin.

Katara stood and smiled at her, then crawled up to meet her on the bed. They kissed again, deep as before, but new once again. Everything felt better. She moaned gently.

“That was…” Korra started.

“I know,” Katara said, lying beside her, smiling. “That was just the beginning too.”

Korra gaped. “There’s more?”

Katara leaned in and gave her another peck on the lips. “Oh yeah.” She kissed her again. The burning in Korra smoldered hotter. She realized it too. “Tons more.

\-- 

They didn’t stop. Not even when Katara’s concentration finally broke and the igloo crashed down around them. They kept going, scissoring furiously in the new hot spring of melted ice, their hot gasps creating clouds with their every move. And when they finally climaxed together the final time, hours later, both of their energies totally spent, they slept together under the pelt of a snail-mammoth waiting for the energy to go again.


End file.
